


I Plight Thee My Troth

by missauburnleaf



Series: Marriage Vows [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Kíli, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Assault, Big Brother Fíli, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fígrid February, Gen, Guilt, Hangover, Mastitis, True Love, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "When Fíli woke up, he couldn't decide what was worse: the pounding on the door or the pounding in his head."Fíli and Kíli are hungover and Tauriel is back with the medicine for Sigrid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the series which I once called "Fígrid February" but now changed to "Marriage Vows".

When Fíli woke up, he couldn't decide what was worse: the pounding on the door or the pounding in his head.

He and Kíli had definitely indulged a little bit too much in the ale the night before.

"Just a moment, I'll be there, but please stop knocking," he called to whoever was on the other side of the door. This statement, however, woke Kíli up as well.

"Oh, Fee, I feel so sick, please, never let me drink anything with alcohol in it again," he mumbled, sitting up. For some reason, they had both been sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace, curled up like little striplings.

The pounding on the door didn't cease and slowly Fíli got up from his admittedly uncomfortable position on the floor, dragging himself over to the door, opening it.

To his surprise, a miniature version of his wife was staring back at him.

"Tilda?" he asked slightly alarmed. The girl looked rather dishevelled and frightened, only wearing a nightshirt.

"Fíli! Thank the Valar you are here. I didn't know where you were and I was told to get you because Tauriel is back and Sigrid wouldn't wake up and I thought that Kíli could help me," she babbled.

Fíli needed a moment to digest all of the information his little sister-in-law was providing since he seemed to have the worst hangover of his life.

"What's wrong with Sigrid?" he demanded to know, bending down and grabbing Tilda's shoulders. The girl's eyes widened and he loosened his grip.

"I don't know, Fíli, we went to sleep in her bed last night like we used to do at home and this morning I wanted to wake her so that we could have a bath together before breakfast, but... but she wouldn't open up her eyes and she was so hot... Will she be alright, Fíli?"

For a moment, Fíli closed his eyes, praying to every Valar he knew that his wife would survive this, that the medicine Tauriel had brought would actually help her.

"Fíli?"

Kíli's voice. Great. Now Fíli would have to deal not only with Sigrid's younger sibling but also with his own.

Fíli cleared his throat. "Tilda, you said that Tauriel was back. Did she give Sigrid the medicine?"

The little girl looked confused. "I don't know. When I couldn't wake up Sigrid I went to your Ma's room and she was sitting in front of the fireplace with Tauriel, holding the baby. When I told her about Sigrid she sent me away to go and get you," Tilda answered crying.

Kíli nudged him. "Fee!" he hissed and Fíli understood that the girl was as afraid as he was and he reacted accordingly, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry, little one, everything will be alright," he whispered.

Actually, Fíli didn't know if this was true, but he wanted to comfort the girl who was so important to his wife. Then he took Tilda's hand and went straight to the rooms he shared with Sigrid, Kíli hot on their heels.

When the three of them arrived, they noticed that Dís and Tauriel were also there, Dís sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over Sigrid, wiping her brow with a washcloth, Tauriel standing next to the bed, holding a small, crying and squirming bundle in her arms; his son. Fíli's heart dropped.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my wife!" Fíli said.

Tauriel and Dís shared a look before the elf came over to them. Fíli gasped. His brother's betrothed looked bad. There was a cut on her cheek, she had a split and swollen lip, her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair a mess.

Immediately, Kíli brushed past him. "Tauriel, what happened?" he asked, balling his hands into fists.

The elf gave him a fond smile before briefly looking at Fíli, then turning her attention back to Kíli.

"On my way back from Greenwood the Great, I was assaulted by some highwaymen who thought I was carrying some of the elven king's riches with me since I was on my way to Erebor. But don't worry, I've already dealt with them," she answered.

Kíli didn't even try to hide his emotions, roughly grabbing Tauriel's waist, pulling her close to him. "I'll never let you out of my sight again," he declared.

Fíli cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about what has happened to you, Tauriel, but I need to know: Did you get the medicine?"

To his surprise, the elf smiled at him. "Of course I did. And luckily enough, I hid it well on my body, not in my saddle bags. Your mother has already given some of it to Sigrid. I think that I was right on time, Sigrid's condition has gotten worse overnight, her body would not have been able to fight the infection for another day."

Then she drew her eyebrows together, still holding his baby, while Kíli was still clinging to her for dear life.

"How could you leave her alone in her condition, Fíli, with only a little girl to tend to her? She could have died because nobody considered to cool her fever down with cold leg compresses or make her some willow bark tea!" Tauriel scolded him, then looking down at Kíli, she added, "And you! Obviously, you have talked your brother into going on a drinking spree with you! You two reek of ale as if you have taken a bath in it. Why can you never think before you act?"

Fíli knew that he should defend his little brother since it had been his idea to share a barrel of ale, yet he was a little bit afraid of the elven warrior standing there, looking as deathly as she was beautiful. Furthermore, he felt bad for obviously having abandoned his wife. So, when Kíli looked pleadingly at him with his puppy eyes, he averted his gaze.

"I thought I have raised you better, but obviously I have been wrong. It was me who cradled your son when he woke up during the night, who brought him to your wife so that she could feed him, although she was seriously ill," Dís revealed and suddenly Fíli felt angry.

"I was here in Erebor all along, Amad, sleeping next door in Kíli's rooms because my little brother needed me since he was pining for his betrothed who had left in order to get some medicine for my wife. Why couldn't you tend to Sigrid when bringing my son to her, cooling down her fever, why didn't you try to find me? You could have assumed that I would be with Kíli when not being with my wife," he shot back.

Dís looked shocked and Fíli felt even worse. Never before had he talked like that to his mother.

"Amad, I..." he started, but Dís just shook her head, getting up from Sigrid's bed.

"Maybe you are right, Fíli. I might not have reacted the way I should have, thinking that Sigrid was safe since she wasn't alone, forgetting the fact that her sister was just a little girl. So all of us have not been at our best," she relented, then she left the room.

Fíli nodded. He could live with that.

"But... but how is Sigrid? Can I go to her?" Tilda wanted to know, tugging at Fíli's hand that was still holding hers.

Tauriel turned towards her, freeing herself from Kíli. "Of course you can! I've made some willow bark tea for your sister. Make sure she drinks it in small sips within the next half an hour. And check on her leg compresses. When they start to feel as warm as her skin, change them. There is a bowl with cold water and vinegar next to her bed. Can you do that, Tilda?"

The little girl nodded seriously at the elf, then she released Fíli's hand and stormed over to Sigrid lying in the bed Fíli and his wife had shared since their wedding almost a year ago.

His first impulse was to follow her, but then remembered that Tauriel was still holding his son. So clearing his throat, he extended his arms.

"May I have my son please?" he asked, looking up at the elf.

Tauriel studied him for a moment, then she nodded before pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, handing him over to his father.

As soon as Fíli cradled him against his chest, the baby stopped crying, looking up at him with Sigrid's eyes.

"Did you miss your Dada? I'm sorry Finn, I'll never leave you alone again," he whispered, brushing his nose against the baby's chubby cheek.

"I'll go have a bath then try to rest. Sigrid's medicine is on the nightstand, she needs another dose in eight hours. If her condition changes before that... you know where to find me," Tauriel declared.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Kíli exclaimed.

Immediately, Fíli turned his gaze towards his little brother. Surely he wasn't implying...

"Kíli! No!" Tauriel answered, blushing furiously, but she wasn't the only one. Kíli's cheeks had also turned a deeper shade of red.

"I didn't mean it like that," he elaborated, "I want to accompany you to your rooms and then I'll go back to my rooms in order to also take a bath since you said I reeked of ale. Maybe later, after bathing, you want to come over to my rooms so we can talk about those highwaymen that dared to assault my betrothed?"

Fíli chuckled. The interaction between Kíli and his elf was sometimes too adorable. Then, after the two of them had closed the door behind them, Fíli walked over to his and Sigrid's bed on which Tilda was sitting next to her older sister, one of her small hands playing with the older girl's curly hair.

"She is still asleep," Tilda said quietly when Fíli sat down on Sigrid's other side, looking at his wife. Even as sick as she was, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"Oh, Sigrid, amrâlimê, I'm so sorry for not taking care of you the way you deserved," he whispered, carefully lying down next to her, the baby still in his arms.

However, the presence of her husband and her son seemed to wake her finally up.

"Fí-Fíli? You are back! I thought you had abandoned me because you had enough of your sick wife. You should have never married me. As a wife and a mother, I'm a complete failure!" she declared and Fíli could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, to hold her and reassure her that she was perfect, that he would have never taken a wife if he hadn't met her, but he was still holding their son and Tilda was in bed with them, looking angrily at him.

It reminded Fíli of the expression with which Tilda had regarded him during the breakfast after his and Sigrid's wedding night. Since his marriage to Sigrid had also been a political event, they had had to include the strange, mannish custom of the presentation of the bedsheet in their wedding celebrations, although neither he nor Sigrid or Bard had really wanted that. But Bard's counsellors had insisted on it, with the result that Thorin's counsellors had insisted on also including a bedding ceremony, although Fíli had pleaded with his uncle to not have one with regard to Sigrid's modesty.

As it had turned out, the bedding ceremony had been less embarrassing than the presentation of the bedsheet because most male dwarves hadn't really dared to divest Fíli's human bride of her wedding dress, only removing her veil (which had - like the rest of her wedding attire - been a gift from King Thranduil, made from the finest lace Fíli had ever seen).

But then, the couple had been told that both kings, as well as two of their counsellors had to wait in front of their chambers to receive the bloodstained bedsheet as soon as the deed had been done, so to speak. Thus, instead of the romantic wedding night he and Sigrid had dreamed about (taking their time to explore each other's bodies, giving each other pleasure) they had agreed on getting it over and done with as fast as possible to get rid of the ' _audience'_ in front of their bedroom door.

Nevertheless, the next morning, their bedsheet had been on display in the Great Hall where all the wedding guests had assembled to have breakfast together. And, of course, little Tilda had wanted to know the meaning of ' _the dirty linen_ ' as she had put it. Fíli had felt sorry for Bard who had tried to explain it to his youngest in a way appropriate for a little girl, but all that Tilda had understood had been that this was her sister's blood and that Fíli had somehow been responsible for her bleeding.

So, when Fíli had gone to the buffet in order to get some of Bombur's sweet rolls for himself and his wife, he had felt someone tugging at his sleeve, who had turned out to be an angry looking Tilda.

At first, Fíli had thought that maybe she had also wanted to get one of the sweet rolls and that he had involuntarily jumped the queue, but then she had asked him, "Is it true what Da said? Did you make Sigrid bleed last night?"

Fíli had blushed while thinking about an answer, whereas the other guests around them had started to snort and giggle.

"Erm... yes?" Fíli had finally admitted.

"Nobody hurts Sigrid and gets away with it!" Tilda had shouted at him and then her little foot had connected with his shin. Considering the fact that she was a delicate looking little girl and had been wearing no heavy boots but fine buckle shoes made from purple velvet, it had hurt badly.

So, in order to avoid another kick from his little sister-in-law, Fíli cleared his throat and said, "I love you, Sigrid, I thought you knew that."

And then he placed their son in Sigrid's arms so that he could embrace both of them at the same time.

"Last night, I started to doubt that because you weren't here and nobody seemed to know your whereabouts," she answered.

Fíli sighed. "I'm sorry. I spent the night with Kíli in his rooms because he was so sad after Tauriel had left for Mirkwood in order to get your medicine. I thought you wouldn't miss me because Tilda was with you," he explained.

Sigrid smiled fondly at him. "I always miss you when you are not with me... Yet I can understand that you wanted to spend time with Kíli - he is your brother. But please, Fíli, never again forget to tell me where you are so that I won't have to worry," she told him.

Fíli smiled back. "I promise," he answered then he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Tilda cleared her throat. "Shall I leave you alone then?" she asked shyly.

Sigrid chuckled, rolling onto her back, cradling her son with one arm while pulling her sister down with her other so that the girl's head was resting on her shoulder.

"No, Tilda, I want to be surrounded by all of my loved ones," she declared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
